Wenn Ich Herauskomme
by StealOh
Summary: Hetaoni verse. Could be called AU? When Austria finishes his call with Italy, Hungary asks if she could talk to one of the other nations stuck in the mansion. Rated T for Prussia's awesome (foul) language.


**Disclaimer: do you _think _I own Hetalia or Hetaoni? Cause I sure don't. **

**Yo! It's StealOh! **

**Hetaoni is seriously awesome. I discovered it a while ago through a lp on youtube. It's so frustrating because I want to play it myself, but I own a mac! So I can't download it! And it's my parents computer so I don't want to fiddle around too much with downloading something that will let me play pc games on a mac. Just in case something goes wrong. *sigh* I'm just a poor student who doesn't have enough money to buy a mac desktop – or any kind of computer for that matter!**

**Anyways, that's my silly little spiel. **

**I kind of imagined this story to happen in a later time loop after the "current" one. This loop, they already know about how they have died multiple times, how Italy keeps going back, before Austria calls with the other nations. And since it's after the game's time loop, I figured that they saw the treaty with their human names n recognized their own writing, which maybe sparked some memories. Although this could actually happen in a time round before the "current" one. That would really make the ending bittersweet. Other than that, I imagined it as pretty similar to the game's loop. **

**Also Gilbird went with Gilbert into the mansion this time loop. **

**Because he's awesome.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Italy. The cakes will get cold," Austria chastised over the phone to the poor nation stuck in the horror mansion. The pianist heard the italian being comforted by his fellow trapped nations and brought the phone away from his ear, about to hang up.

"Um, Austria? Could I maybe talk for a bit?"

Austria turned to Hungary who had her hand outstretched for the phone.

Conflicted, because he knew whom she wished to talk to, the austrian reluctantly handed it over.

"Thank you, Austria," she said as she raised the phone to her own ear. "Hello, Italy? Are you still there?"

0000000

"Ve~? Hungary?" Italy exclaimed, rather surprised.

Prussia snapped his head up from Gilbird in his hands to stare intently at the phone in Italy's hands.

"Ve~. No problem, I'm sure. Just a second." Italy turned to Prussia; the disbanded country felt as if his heart would burst when he heard the italian say, "Prussia, Hungary wants to talk to you."

The prussian walked forwards and took the phone, walking a bit away from the rest of the group (though not too far– who knew where the freak would pop out next) for some privacy as he brought the receiver to the side of his head.

"Hallo?"

"Szia, Prussia."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Igen."

"What about?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone, but Prussia didn't feel awkward at all. It was a comfortable silence, for the most part. But he could practically physically feel Hungary's unease over the phone.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hungary.

"What? Of course, I'm okay! I should be the one asking you that! Getting yourself trapped in some stupid mansion with a monster just waiting to kill you and everyone else in there! What were you thinking?!"

Prussia felt a bit of guilt as she neared the end of her rant. He had known her for a long time and knew when she was trying to keep the tears from coming out.

"Hey, no worries!" he said to comfort her. "I'm not going to die!" _I've already died too many times._ "I'm too awesome to!" _Though that didn't stop me dying before... Stop thinking such un-awesome thoughts, Gil!_

"..."

"You should call me Gilbert."

"What are you talking about now, Prussia?" the hungarian asked almost wearily.

"Or Gil for short. That also sounds pretty awesome. Hmm... I think your name would be Elizabeta."

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, while in the mansion, we're all kind of humans, so we gave each other human names. Mine's Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Because it sounds awesome. Like me. Don't you think it sounds awesome, Eliza?"

Gilbert could hear her sigh over the phone before answering, "Igen. It does sound awesome."

_So does the way you say "awesome"._

"Ja, it totally does! Mine is awesome, just like me and yours is beautiful, just like you!"

The prussian smiled as he heard the hungarian stutter on the other end. "Wh- wh-! Stop teasing me!"

"And stop seeing your reaction? Nein! Besides, I was speaking the truth."

He really had no idea how suddenly he was getting all this courage to tell her something of what he actually thought of her instead of letting it be taken as a joke. Perhaps being stuck in a mansion with a killer alien did such things to one. Make you live each second to the fullest or something equally as cliché as that. Though... maybe it was cliché for a reason.

"... Did you actually mean that, Gil?"

"Ja! Of course I did!" he said with a smile.

"... Did you?"

"Oh, für die Liebe–! I meant it, Hungary."

_I always did._

Finally it seemed to sink in her thick (beautiful) head that he meant what he said.

"Oh. Thanks. ... Um, Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"I want to tell you something..."

"Hmm? Was?"

"Well, in case I never see you again, as just an if, I was going to tell you this anyways soonish I was thinking, but in case you... never come out of the mansion, I want you to know that I l—"

"Stop talking." Gilbert interrupted.

"But–! ...Why?" she asked sounding so hurt, it almost shattered his heart.

"Because I'm pretty damn sure I know what you're going to say."

"... I see. Then good-bye. I'll see you later hopefully." He could hear the tears threatening to fall.

"Wait! Don't go, Elizabeta!" he frantically called out to her on the phone.

"Why shouldn't I? It's obvious what you feel," she said bitterly.

"Because ich liebe dich, Eliza. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."

"But then why–"

"Didn't I want to hear what you feel? Because if I don't hear it, I'm going to have just that much more resolve to get out of this hell-hole. I want to hear it when I hold you in my own arms. There is no fucking way I'm going to let myself die before I hear you tell me."

"But you already know."

"Ja, but hearing you say it will give a sense of finality, you know? Also, as awesome as I am, if I lay dying, I'd probably un-awesomely say to myself how at least I got to hear you say it. If I haven't yet, I'm going to gather up all my awesome and move my ass to keep living and get back to mien liebling."

"... Gilbert."

The prussian chuckled. "We've both really taken to calling each other by our human names like Gilbird to his nest, huh?"

"Igen," the hungarian agreed, giggling. "Wait, Gilbird?"

"Ja! You know the little birdie that follows me everywhere, even into this gottverlassenen mansion? I named him Gilbird! Do you want to know why?"

"Because it's awesome?" she asked with laughter.

"Because it's awesome!" he agreed, laughing as well.

The two laughed for a bit before Prussia became serious once more. "Eliza."

"Igen, mi az?"

"I promise that I will do everything I can do and beyond to get out of here with everyone and return to you. And, when I'm out, let's go for a coffee. Would you like that?"

He could practically hear her smile as she replied, "I'd love to.

And then the line got cut.

0000000

Eliza wanted to scream in frustration when she realized what had just happened.

Then she wanted to weep. The last thing she had told him was three small words, three syllables, and eight letters, but not the sentence she had wanted to say to him the most.

But as she remembered their conversation, she smiled. She went back to Austria and returned the phone.

"You seem incredibly happy, Hungary," Belarus commented.

And she was. Somewhere, deep down in the hungarian's heart, she knew that things were going to get better from here on out.

0000000

To say that Gilbert was furious when he realized what had happened to the connection, would be quite the understatement. He was seriously contemplating throwing the un-awesome cell at the damn wall when he remembered that it wasn't even his cell.

Then he wanted to cry at the loss of being able to talk to his beloved. After centuries, he had finally been able to tell just how much he valued and treasured her.

But as he thought back on their conversation, he grinned. He went back to the others and handed Spain back his phone.

"Why, mon ami Gilbert!" exclaimed Francis. "I do believe I see the look of l'amour on your face!"

And he did. The prussian now had a very good and awesome reason to get out of the mansion, and somewhere deep inside, he knew that this time round, they would get out.

* * *

Hallo – ger. Hello

Szia – hun. Hello

Igen – hun. Yes

Ja – ger. Yes

Nein – ger. No

für die Liebe – ger. For the love of (er, do germans use that expression? I have no idea...)

Ich liebe dich [von ganzem Herzen] – ger. I love you [with all my heart]

Mi az – hun. What is it?

**Ah, that's it. Sorry if the characters were a little too OOC. (||-_-) Or if it makes barely any sense. **

**Ah well, whatever. It's done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**StealOh**


End file.
